Tormenta
by Ikhny Shy
Summary: Una feroz tormenta azota la Tierra de los muertos devastando el barrio de los Olvidados, Shantytown. Preocupada, Imelda se deja llevar por un impulso e invita a Héctor a la casa Rivera hasta que pueda volver a su vivienda. Él no se siente muy cómodo con la idea, pero decide seguirla y convivir por primera vez con su familia que por tanto tiempo le fue negada.
1. Chapter 1

**Tormenta.**

Ikhny Shy

Rosita estaba ocupándose de terminar de preparar la cena, mientras los demás acababan de acomodar la mesa. Después de un largo día de trabajo, todos estaban bastante agotados y esperaban terminar pronto de comer para poder ir a descansar.

Afuera llovía intensamente, desde hacía varios días que no cesaba el diluvio. Oscar y Felipe habían conseguido que Imelda les permitiera escuchar la radio, para distraerse del ruido constante del agua golpeando contra el techo y las ventanas, con la condición de no escuchar nada de música (obviamente) De los parlantes de la radio, solo se escuchaba el incesante parloteo de los periodistas.

 _-En otras noticias… informamos que la tormenta persiste y parece que se instalará en el cielo por varios días más… -_

Imelda revoleó los ojos y gruñó hacia el aparato con aprensión.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? No entiendo como les pagan a estos sujetos para hablar tantas tonterías. - Se quejó haciendo un gesto de desagrado con su mano. -La tormenta persiste… como si necesitáramos que nos lo digan. No ha dejado de llover ni un minuto en toda la semana! -

 _-La preocupación de las autoridades se concentra en Shantytown… -_ Continuó el periodista y todos en el comedor detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo. - _La precariedad de las construcciones no soportó la intensidad de la lluvias… -_ Imelda frunció el ceño y se acercó al aparato _-Todas las casas cedieron ante las inclemencias de la tormenta y la crecida del arroyo que pasaba por debajo del asentamiento empeoró la situación. -_ Los ojos de la matriarca se ensancharon de preocupación e inconscientemente se llevó una de sus manos a su pecho. - _La mayoría de sus habitantes fueron relocalizados en refugios improvisados, pero algunos se niegan a abandonar el lugar… -_

-Héctor… - Murmuró Imelda en un suspiro y dio media vuelta decidida. -Voy a salir. - Anunció imperativamente y marchó a pasos agigantados hacia la puerta trasera.

-Pero… hermana…. - Intervino Felipe.

-No puedes salir… - Continuó Oscar

-...Con este clima… - Siguió el primero

-...Es una locura! - Exclamaron ambos. Imelda se detuvo, con la postura rígida y la mirada firme. Los observó un instante y luego siguió su camino.

Afuera un relámpago iluminó el cielo nocturno y un trueno acompañó con un rugido ensordecedor. La lluvia caía con fuerza, gotas gordas y pesadas acrecentaban los charcos del patio. Pepita estaba algo inquieta, daba vueltas dentro de su "casa" gimiendo molesta por el ruido y por la amenaza del agua. Imelda sabía que a su alebrije no le gustaría la idea de volar bajo la lluvia, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-Pepita. - El colorido animal la observó con sus ojos amarillos. -Necesito que me lleves. - Le dijo con tono suave, pero con autoridad. El gato gigante mantuvo su mirada y retrocedió. -Ya sé que no te agrada… pero tenemos que ir. - Parecía que Pepita lo meditaba… era muy raro que no obedeciera las peticiones de Imelda, pero había algo en la mirada del esqueleto que logró convencerla. Se acomodó para que pudiera subir y con Imelda en su lomo salió hacia la lluvia, el agua golpeaba su rostro peludo y no pudo evitar un gruñido de molestia, luego de acostumbrarse al clima, extendió sus alas y salió disparada hacia el cielo.

-Vamos a Shantytown… -

* * *

El viaje fue turbulento, no sólo el caer del agua complicaba la visión, sino que el viento feroz también castigaba el audaz vuelo del alebrije. Sin embargo, la preocupación de Imelda no le permitía replantearse su decisión de salir con aquel pronóstico, tenía un presentimiento muy doloroso en su interior y se obligaba a guiarse por él.

Sobrevolaron Shantytown antes de encontrar un lugar donde aterrizar. Tal cual había anunciado la radio, el panorama en el barrio era desalentador. Todo estaba en ruinas, el agua fluía por lo que alguna vez habían sido viviendas precarias, objetos de todo tipo flotaban en arroyos de baja profundidad que claramente se habían formado por la tormenta. La iluminación era escasa, apenas podía ver con la luz que emanaban de unos pocos focos que aún funcionaban.

Imelda caminaba con cautela, aunque tenía puestas sus botas, el terreno lodoso podía ser bastante traicionero, considerando también la potencia del viento. Con un brazo se cubrió el rostro y agudizó la mirada tratando de distinguir a alguien en todo ese caos de devastación, pero no veía nada más que restos de casas y objetos… hasta que lo escuchó. Entre el golpeteo del agua, el correr del arroyo y el soplido del viento, había también una guitarra. No pudo evitar el gruñido, que salía de lo más profundo de su ser… pero igual siguió el sonido. Cada paso que daba, la guitarra se oía con mayor claridad.

Era una melodía que conocía muy bien, pero que le causaba un gran dolor. A la melodía de la guitarra le acompañó una voz conocida que la obligó a detenerse…

 _-Recuérdame. Hoy me tengo que ir mi amor_

 _Recuerdame_

 _No llores por favor_

 _Te llevo en mi corazón y cerca me tendrás_

 _A solas yo te cantaré_

 _Soñando en regresar_

Sacudió la cabeza y decidió no dejarse llevar por el desprecio a la música. Tenía que llegar hasta él. Siguió el sonido de la canción, hasta que lo vió.

Héctor estaba sentado entre los restos de lo que parecía ser su casa. Estaba sentado sobre una piedra, con la guitarra casi abrazada a su pecho mientras cantaba. Estaba totalmente empapado, sus ropas pegadas a sus huesos, sus pies descalzos hundidos en el barro, su sombrero deformado por el agua…

-Héctor… - Lo llamó. Su voz quebrada, insegura.

 _-_ _Recuérdame, aunque tenga que emigrar_

 _Recuérdame_

 _Si mi guitarra oyes llorar_

 _Ella con su triste canto te acompañará_

 _Hasta que en mis brazos estés_

 _Recuérdame…_

La última nota de la guitarra. Los hombros del músico se desplomaron y el instrumento cayó al suelo. Se tomó la cabeza escondiéndola entre sus rodillas. Imelda estaba segura que todavía no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba allí, observándolo.

-Héctor. - Esta vez, sin la distracción de la música, su voz se oyó más segura y más imperativa. Lentamente el esqueleto levantó la cabeza y comenzó a voltear hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Parecía que él continuaba desconcertado. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Torció la cabeza, como si no entendiera la pregunta.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - Respondió poniéndose de pie. -Estás empapada! -

-Supuse que no irías a un refugio. Veo que no me equivoqué. - Héctor bajó la mirada.

-Los refugios no son lo mío. Este es mi lugar. - Imelda cerró los ojos. Las palabras "Este no es tu lugar" cruzaron su mente, pero no las dijo. No podía decirlas.

-Vine a buscarte. - Dijo finalmente irguiéndose en su lugar y tratando de no sonar tan dubitativa. -Te quedarás con nosotros hasta que… hasta que tengas tu casa nuevamente. - Observó la pila de maderas que serían su casa y supuso que era mucho llamarla así.

-No. No puedo ir contigo. - Le dijo él, negando con la cabeza y haciendo un gesto con ambas manos. -No pertenezco allí. - Insistió.

-No. - Concedió Imelda, aunque por dentro sitió un aguijón de culpa. -Pero no podemos dejarte aquí. Tendrás un lugar para refugiarte de la lluvia y estarás seguro. -

-Te lo agradezco, de verdad. Pero no puedo aceptarlo. - Héctor volvió a sentarse en su roca y tomó nuevamente su guitarra.

-La canción que estabas cantando. Es la que le compusiste a Coco, ¿Verdad? -

-Sí… la canto todas las noches… -

-A la misma hora. -

-Sí… -

-Dejaré que la cantes y que toques esa endemoniada guitarra. - Héctor la observó por sobre su hombro asombrado. -Pero por favor, ven a casa. -

* * *

Decir que estaba sorprendido y desconcertado sería poco. Hacía varios años que no veía a su esposa. Lo había echado de tantas formas, las últimas demasiado violentas y dolorosas. Héctor decidió hace tiempo no volver a intentar acercarse a la hacienda Rivera, ya no tenía esperanzas con Imelda. Pero esa noche, que en medio de una lluvia torrencial lo fuera a buscar y no solo eso, sino que le pidiera "por favor" de ir a su casa… era como un sueño.

Ella se subió al alebrije gigante y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a subir. Héctor la aceptó vacilante y montó sobre Pepita. Luego, ya sentado sobre el lomo del animal, colocó sus manos en la cintura de Imelda.

-Sácame las manos de encima! - Chilló ella, mirándolo con rabia. -No te pases, Héctor. - Él quitó las manos rápidamente.

-¿Cómo voy a sostenerme? - Preguntó entre asustado y preocupado.

-De la piel de Pepita! - Exclamó ella, todavía molesta por el contacto. Héctor suspiró y se sostuvo de la piel del alebrije.

El vuelo fue violento. El alebrije volaba con velocidad, el viento golpeaba con fuerza y el agua continuaba cayendo con ferocidad. Imelda no había vuelto a hablarle y Héctor no estaba seguro de porqué estaba yendo con ella.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **AN:** La experiencia me dice que NO debo publicar historias nuevas si tengo otras inconclusas... pero no lo pude evitar!  
Acá en Buenos Aires llovió por casi 10 días consecutivos, no fueron tormentosos, sino que días muy húmedos y lloviznas muy molestas… en medio de esta tediosa situación se me dió por escribir esto.  
Héctor no estará con su conducta de conquistador, más bien será él quien marque distancia con Imelda, así que será el rol de la matriarca Rivera tratar de achicar esa distancia… pero a la vez peleando con su orgullo y a contra reloj, cuando el tiempo mejore, su esposo volverá a marcharse…

Espero les haya gustado!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tormenta 2.**

Ikhny Shy

Al descender en el patio de los Rivera, lo primero que notó Héctor fue el aroma delicioso que se sentía desde la cocina. Hacía mucho tiempo que no llegaba a su olfato un olor tan exquisito.

-Ya debe estar lista la comida. - Comentó Imelda mientras acariciaba la nariz de Pepita en un gesto afectuoso. Luego la mujer tomó una manta gigantesca y cubrió a su alebrije con ella. -Gracias, Pepita. - Le dijo en voz baja. Héctor la observó con una pequeña sonrisa, no era habitual que él pudiera verla con una expresión tan cálida, casi siempre que la veía ella estaba furiosa.

Acomodó su guitarra en su espalda y se aferró a la pequeña bolsa con pertenencias que había rescatado de los restos de su vivienda, luego siguió a su esposa hasta la puerta trasera de la casa y entraron.

En la cocina había una olla en la hornalla, de donde provenía el exquisito aroma. Héctor cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar de aquella sensación. Imelda lo observó algo impaciente, pero no comentó nada, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para continuar camino al comedor. Todos los Rivera estaban sentados a la mesa. En el centro se encontraba una fuente con un estofado humeante, había una cesta pequeña con pan y al menos 3 botellas con bebidas esparcidas en distintos puntos. Los esqueletos se callaron al instante cuando los dos entraron empapados. Rosita fue la primera en salir de su asombro.

-Oh, por Dios. Estan empapados! - Exclamó poniéndose de pie.

-Afuera sigue diluviando. - Respondió Imelda, pasando su mano por su brazo, como sacando algo de agua. -Oscar, Felipe. Prestenle a Héctor algo de ropa. Yo iré a cambiarme. -

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos y luego al invitado.

-Claro. - Contestó Felipe algo dudoso y se levantó de su silla.

-Síguenos. - Agregó Oscar y también se levantó.

Héctor observó a los tres restantes y les sonrió con timidez. Se sacó el sombrero en forma de saludo y siguió a los otros dos fuera del comedor.

No quería ser curioso, pero no podía evitar que sus ojos recorrieran el lugar por el que caminaba. Desde el comedor había un pasillo que llevaba a lo que parecía la sala de estar, las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color durazno y en la sala estaban esparcidos tres sillones de un cuerpo y uno más grande de al menos 3. Una mesa pequeña se ubicaba en el centro, sobre ella se encontraba un florero con un ramo de rosas prolijamente arreglado y en un rincón se erguía una imponente biblioteca completa de libros.

Subieron por una escalera. En la pared, Héctor notó fotos colgadas, le llamó la atención que algunas estaban a color _-Debe ser de la familia viva… . -_ Pensó y aunque le hubiera gustado pararse a observarlas detenidamente, tenía que seguir a los gemelos.

Observó por sobre la baranda, la sala por la que había estado. Todo era tan prolijo, ubicado de una forma estructurada. Imelda debía asegurarse que cada cosa estuviera en su lugar, podía imaginar lo estricta que debía ser con respecto al orden y la limpieza.

En el primer piso, también se encontró un pasillo muy largo. La escalera se encontraba entre ambos extremos. Una luz ténue alumbraba el lugar. Los gemelos entraron en la segunda puerta y Héctor los siguió.

Dentro de la habitación de los hermanos se encontraba el caos mismo, comparado con lo que había visto anteriormente. Las dos camas marineras tenían las sábanas sin tender. Había restos de zapatos por el piso, cuero cortado también esparcido por el suelo. En un escritorio doble ubicado contra una de las paredes, tenían papeles apilados desprolijamente, lápices esparcidos por la superficie, restos de sacapuntas, goma de borrar y minas de lápiz cortadas. El armario, abierto, dejaba ver que lo único acomodado allí era la ropa.

-Te prestaré una camisa. - Le dijo Felipe extendiendo la prenda frente a él. Héctor se sobresaltó un poco, tan absorto que estaba en la habitación.

-Yo tengo un pantalón. - Le ofreció Oscar, colocándolos sobre sus brazos abiertos. -Y ahora… -

-Zapatos! - Exclamaron ambos y observaron los pies descalzos de Héctor.

-Pero… ¿Qué talle tienes? -

-¿40?-

-¿42?-

-44! - Dijeron los dos a la vez y Oscar se zambulló dentro del armario, buscó entre montones de pilas de zapatos, hasta que encontró un par que pudiera servirle. Y se los extendió al invitado.

-Gracias, muchachos. - Les dijo Héctor, realmente conmovido.

-No es nada! - Dijeron a la vez.

-Al final del pasillo… -

-La puerta de la derecha… -

-Está el baño. - Felipe volvió a meter la mano en el armario y extrajo una toalla. -Usa esta para secarte. -

-Te esperamos abajo -

-En el comedor. -

-De acuerdo. Gracias otra vez! -

-No hay por que -

Ambos se marcharon y Héctor siguió las indicaciones hacia el baño. Observaba las puertas de las distintas habitaciones con curiosidad y se preguntaba de quién sería cada una. En el fondo había otra puerta, de frente al pasillo. Por algún motivo, el músico estaba seguro que esa debía ser la habitación de Imelda.

* * *

Imelda se miró al espejo de la habitación mientras secaba su cabello castigado por la lluvia. No podía explicarse a sí misma porque había salido a buscar a Héctor con tanta determinación, ni tampoco podía imaginar cómo serían los próximos días conviviendo con quien fuera alguna vez su marido. Si de algo podía estar segura, era que no se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado.

Una vez que tenía ropa seca y su cabello también seco, aspiró profundamente y salió de la habitación. Al mismo tiempo, Héctor salía del baño, vestido con las prendas de Felipe y Oscar. Notó que también le habían facilitado un par de zapatos.

-¿Cómodo? - Héctor le sonrió debilmente y desvió la mirada.

-Sí… -

Sin intenciones de dilatar el intercambio de palabras, la matriarca de los Rivera comenzó su camino hacia el comedor. Héctor la seguía con cierta distancia prudente. La conducta tan sumisa la impacientaba un poco, estaba acostumbrada a una actitud más enérgica y eléctrica… Pero, por cómo había terminado la última conversación que tuvieron, hace tantos años atrás, suponía que él no tenía grandes intenciones de volver a querer reconquistarla. Retuvo un suspiro al pensar eso y se obligó a caminar erguida. Ella misma había construído esa distancia, era lo que quería…

Al llegar al comedor, le llamó la atención los platos intactos de cada integrante de la familia. También notó que habían colocado un plato adicional en extremo opuesto a la cabecera donde se sentaba ella.

-¿Todavía no cenaron? - Preguntó entre sorprendida y algo molesta.

-Estábamos esperándote, Mamá Imelda. - Respondió Victoria. Imelda frunció el ceño.

-Gracias, pero debieron comenzar. La comida ya debe estar fría. - Rodeó la mesa hasta sentarse en su sitio. Levantó la mirada y notó que Héctor todavía estaba de pie, en el umbral de la puerta del comedor. -¿Qué haces? Siéntate a comer! -

Él obedeció, aunque continuaba con esa extraña actitud sumisa. Se sentó en el lugar libre y esperó allí, mirando fijamente el plato vacío frente a él. Rosita se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a servir los platos. Imelda le agradeció su porción con una sonrisa pequeña y volvió su atención al invitado cuando le sirvieron el plato frente a él. Los ojos de Héctor se ensancharon sorprendidos, tomó el tenedor temblando de ansiedad y probó un primer bocado…

-Oh! Esto es exquisito! - Exclamó. Todos lo observaron confundidos. -Hace muchos años que no pruebo comida tan deliciosa! -

-Pues, gracias Héctor. Me alegro que te guste. - Respondió Rosita con una sonrisa amable. Imelda lo observó sin decir nada, en su mente se preguntaba qué tipo de alimentos estuvo ingiriendo durante sus años en Shantytown.

La comida ayudó a que el músico se relajara. Ya no se veía tan asustado como al principio e incluso había comenzado una charla casual con los gemelos (quienes inicialmente la observaron para asegurarse que a ella no les molestara el intercambio de palabras) El resto de la familia los observaba con curiosidad, la personalidad alegre y enérgica de Héctor se iba manifestando al tiempo que se distendía con la charla y no era de extrañarse que generara cierto magnetismo, sobretodo cuando comenzaba con alguna de sus locas anécdotas.

En ningún momento él atinó a levantar la mirada hacia ella, evitaba a toda costa que sus ojos se dirigieran en su dirección. Hablaba con los gemelos, respondió preguntas de Julio y la miró a Victoria mientras contaba sus aventuras. Pero nada para ella.

Se sintió incómoda, excluída y dolida. Decidió que lo mejor sería retirarse, antes que el resto pudiera darse cuenta del efecto que la escena estaba teniendo en ella.

-Ya se está haciendo muy tarde. - Anunció poniéndose de pie, interrumpiendo la conversación del resto. -Será mejor que vayamos a descansar. - Los demás asintieron obedientemente. Héctor bajó la mirada a su plato.

-Victoria, ¿Podrías ayudar a Héctor a armar el cuarto de huéspedes? Se quedará allí mientras dure su estadía. -

-Sí, Mamá Imelda. -

-Gracias. - Le sonrió con afecto y luego observó uno a uno al resto. -Si me disculpan, yo iré a dormir. Mañana tenemos mucho trabajo en la tienda. -

Después de darle las Buenas Noches a todos (menos a Héctor) se dirigió directamente a las escaleras. Al subir, observó de reojo la habitación de huéspedes, la puerta más alejada a su dormitorio. No quería pensar demasiado en la presencia de Héctor, pero ver su puerta la obligaba a ser consciente del enorme cambio que provocaría en su vida a partir de la mañana siguiente, cuando la rutina de la Familia Rivera se vea atravesada por la integración del miembro que durante tantos años había sido prohibido.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Tormenta 3**

Ikhny Shy

Se sentía sumamente incómodo.

No sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo en la Residencia Rivera.

No entendía porqué ahora era merecedor de estar allí con la familia que le fue negada por tanto tiempo.

Y sobre todas las cosas, no se podía explicar a sí mismo porqué había aceptado tan fácilmente el ofrecimiento de Imelda.

Hacía muchos años que no hablaban ni se veían. La última vez que había intentado dialogar con la zapatera, ella lo había echado con suma violencia y él también lanzó algunos reproches, luego de ese encuentro se resignó a pasar el resto de su muerte separado de su esposa. Pero en medio de esta horrenda tormenta que se había llevado su casa y sus amigos, le era devuelto aquello que le fue arrebatado tantas décadas atrás. El músico no se permitía ilusionarse, parte de él se preguntaba si al día siguiente Imelda lo echaría de una patada, una vez que haya recapacitado y consultado con la almohada la situación, la mujer que tanto amaba volvería a rechazarlo y a prohibirle acercarse a los suyos.

Victoria tendía la cama que le prestaban con mucha dedicación. Le colocó las sábanas y cambió la manta con la que cubrían el colchón. Le proporcionó frazadas extra por si tenía frío de noche y le dio distintas opciones de almohadas para asegurarse que dormiría cómodo.

La mujer, que no conocía más que de vista, le transmitía una sensación cálida y placentera. Algo en ella le recordaba a su Coco y en su interior sentía que un vínculo muy fuerte los conectaba. No quiso preguntar, pero tenía mucha curiosidad.

-Que descanses, Héctor. - Le dijo en un tono suave.

-Gracias. Tú también. - Le sonrió con ternura y la chica se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El músico observó la habitación atentamente. Estaba pintada de un color celeste muy claro, no tenía nada de decoración. La ventana tenía las cortinas blancas cerradas. Se acercó y las apartó un poco, comprobando que daba al enorme patio de la propiedad, también verificó que continuaba lloviendo con fuerza, pese a que con solo escuchar el golpe de las gotas contra el vidrio alcanzaba para saberlo. Había un escritorio modesto contra la pared contraria a la cama, el cual no tenía nada en su interior, y frente a la puerta se alzaba un armario alto en donde Victoria había guardado las mantas extra y le ofreció guardar allí su guitarra. En el suelo se encontraba una alfombra densa con forma circular de color azul oscura.

Se sentó en la cama y comprobó que era tan cómoda como parecía, el catre que ocupaba en su casilla de Shantytown no podía compararse con aquel colchón mullido. Se levantó y tomó su bolsa que había dejado en el escritorio. En su interior había una gran cantidad de papeles y lápices de distintos grosores, los dispersó sobre el mueble y los miró con aire nostálgico. Eligió sólo algunas hojas y el resto las guardó nuevamente.

Los papeles eran dibujos que él mismo había hecho. En las hojas elegidas, tenía plasmados distintos escenarios del barrio en que vivía (antes que fuera azotado por la tormenta) y en algunos había retratado a varios de sus amigos en situaciones cotidianas. Ya los extrañaba, a todos ellos.

Decidió que en la mañana (después de comprobar que no lo echaran violentamente de la propiedad) intentaría pedir prestado algo de cinta para colocar los dibujos en las paredes, le haría bien a su estadía en esa casa poder recordar tan vívidamente a su familia adoptiva.

Luego volvió a la cama, apartó las sábanas, apagó la luz y se acostó, cubriéndose con la manta que le habían dado. Se sentía cálido, cómodo, pero muy extraño. Sus ojos se fijaron en el techo blanco y su mente volvía a divagar en preguntas que no tenían respuesta.

Cerró los ojos y en poco tiempo, arrullado por el golpeteo de la lluvia contra la ventana, sintiendo el calor de la manta y con el cuerpo cómodamente reposando en aquel colchón suave, se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la matriarca de los Rivera fue la primera en levantarse como hacía a diario. Le gustaba ocuparse ella misma de la comida más importante del día y asegurarse que cada miembro de su familia desayunara con sus alimentos preferidos. Era una costumbre que mantenía desde que Coco era una niña y que fue extendiendo a todos los familiares que se unían a su cuidado…

Esa mañana en particular, había un desayuno extra para preparar. El cual dejó para hacer al último…

Cuando los demás llegaron al comedor, ya estaba todo preparado. Se acomodaron cada quien en sus lugares habituales, donde ya tenían servidos sus platos e infusiones. El lugar vacante en la cabecera opuesta a donde siempre se sentaba Imelda tenía preparado un tazón de leche espumante con una gota de café, en un plato había 4 tostadas y un poco de mantequilla para untar sobre el pan, también había un vaso grande de jugo de naranja.

-Héctor aún no bajó… - Comentó Rosita en voz baja.

-Iré a buscarlo. - Se ofreció Victoria levantándose de su lugar con una mueca inexpresiva.

Imelda la miró y asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada. Desde que comenzó su día se sentía ansiosa, aunque trataba de no demostrarlo. La presencia de Héctor suponía un cambio abrupto en las costumbres de la familia y no sabía qué tipo de hábitos tendría él luego de tantos años separados y viviendo en tan… opuestas condiciones.

Los gemelos y Rosita comenzaron una conversación trivial sobre los alebrijes y el clima, mientras Julio se concentraba en leer el periódico de la mañana (como acostumbraba todos los días) Ninguno de ellos se veía preocupado por el cambio de vida que podrían tener por la incorporación (temporaria) del músico.

Escuchó voces bajando la escalera y se apartó un mechón de pelo en un gesto habitual que le salía cuando se sentía nerviosa. Victoria apareció en el comedor, seguida de un apenado Héctor que se rascaba inconscientemente un brazo. El músico observó la mesa con una mueca de asombro y aunque la más joven de los Rivera le indicó que se sentara, tardó un poco en ocupar el lugar designado para él. Sus ojos observaban con una expresión que ella no sabía interpretar, era solo un desayuno, pero él parecía maravillado. Imelda supuso que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una comida tan abundante en la mañana.

Héctor observó su taza de café y sus ojos se ensancharon, luego su mirada pasó a las tostadas y al jugo de naranja. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, levantó la vista hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y le susurró un muy sentido "Gracias" Imelda se esforzó por reprimir una sonrisa y solo le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

La conversación entre los miembros de la familia pronto llenó el ambiente y las tensiones abandonaron los hombros cansados de la matriarca, quien se permitió volver a observar a su invitado para encontrarse que se había unido a la conversación con los demás, como si hubiera ocupado ese lugar en la mesa durante años… como si nunca hubiera estado prohibido cerca de sus afectos…

Como si nunca se hubiera ido…

Salvo por el detalle, que no la miraba. No después de ese pequeño agradecimiento. Su atención estaba nuevamente dirigida a los demás...

* * *

No lo hacía a propósito. No era una especie de castigo, ni algo totalmente consciente...

No la ignoraba…

Era solo que… le dolía demasiado verla a los ojos o escucharla…

Y, además, su familia… eran todos tan amigables y cálidos. Para Héctor hablar con ellos era como encontrar un tesoro, que siempre tuvo cerca, pero al que no se le permitía acercarse.

Los gemelos eran tal cual él los recordaba de jóvenes, curiosos y traviesos, con una necesidad insaciable por descubrir cosas nuevas. Julio parecía un hombre muy amigable, dispuesto a ayudar e interesado por las anécdotas que él tuviera para contar; todavía no sabía qué tipo de lazo lo unía con el esqueleto de baja estatura, pero sentía que si lo hubiera conocido en vida, habrían disfrutado mucho de su mutua compañía. Rosita era una mujer muy amable, que le gustaba demasiado hablar y preguntar, en el rato que duró el desayuno la curiosidad de la joven lo había hecho sentirse halagado, pues no dejaba de preguntarle cosas y lo miraba con una sonrisa confortable todo el tiempo. Y Victoria, ella no hablaba mucho, observaba toda la situación con un semblante serio pero relajado, estaba atenta a la conversación, a las preguntas de Rosita y a sus respuestas y de vez en cuando emitía alguna opinión. Héctor quería saber que relación lo unía con aquellos a quienes no había conocido en vida, pero temía que si preguntaba, el ambiente cambiaría y perdería esa comodidad que se había gestado espontáneamente…

-Si todos han terminado, ya es hora de empezar con el trabajo. - Anunció Imelda viendo a cada uno de los miembros de la familia. Héctor sintió una opresión profunda en su pecho, al pensar que el momento con la familia había llegado a su fin.

-Hay mucho trabajo atrasado. - Comentó Julio doblando el periódico y apartando la silla para levantarse.

-La lluvia ha traído muchos clientes nuevos. - Agregó Rosita sonriente y también se levantó.

-Comiencen con las tareas, mientras yo lavo lo del desayuno. - Indicó la matriarca, mientras levantaba las tazas.

-Imelda…. - Su voz salió dudosa, temblorosa. Los ojos café de su esposa, se posaron en los suyos con una expresión de asombro. Apartó el dolor a un lado y continuó. -Quisiera ayudar a levantar y lavar las cosas. -

-No es necesario. - Le respondió ella, acompañando un gesto con su mano. -Ve a descansar… o puedes quedarte en la sala… -

-De verdad… no quiero estar… sin hacer nada… - Ella lo volvió a observar, podía sentir su mirada profunda clavarse en su rostro. Él prefería no mirarla directamente.

-De acuerdo… iré lavando algunas cosas, ¿Puedes alcanzarme el resto? -

La tarea le traía recuerdos agridulces. Por un lado, revivir escenas que lo remontaban a sus tiempos de casados cuando juntos se ocupaban de la vajilla en una cocina pequeña y modesta que también les servía de comedor y sala de estar. En sus recuerdos, mientras él secaba los platos que Imelda iba lavando, juntos tarareaban canciones y llenaban el ambiente de alegría. Ahora, la cocina era enorme y ya no se comía allí. Imelda no cantaba, ni tarareaba y él no quería siquiera hablar con ella. El ambiente era tenso e incómodo.

-La tormenta, fue muy violenta. - Le dijo ella finalmente, rompiendo el silencio reinante -No pensé que encontraría tanta devastación. -

-No pudimos hacer nada por mantener las casas en pie. - Mantuvo sus ojos clavados en las falanges de sus dedos que aferraban un trapo con el que secaba la vajilla.

-Lo lamento. -

-Está bien… Cuando la tormenta se detenga, podremos volver a nuestros hogares. - Otra vez silencio, otra vez ella midiendo sus palabras. Dejó la taza que estaba lavando y volteó para mirarlo.

-Puedes quedarte hasta que todo haya pasado. - Levantó los ojos, atraído por el tono suave y conciliador que había usado para dirigirse a él. -Haremos todo lo que necesites para que te sientas cómodo. - Le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña, que lejos de confortarlo, lo incomodó aún más. Pero decidió que si le abría un poco la puerta de la confianza, podía aprovecharla.

-Ya que lo mencionas… quisiera pedirte algo… - Imelda frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza. -La familia…. - Le dijo mirando hacia el taller, donde el resto de la familia ya estaban trabajando. -Quiero saber… que relación tienen conmigo…. Y además… - La miró fijamente, sus ojos suplicantes, sintiendo la vulnerabilidad de lo que estaba por pedirle. -Por favor, Imelda… hablame de Coco… -

CONTINUARÁ…

 **AN:** Bueno, vamos achicando distancias entre Imelda y Héctor, muy lentamente.  
Me costó mucho describir las escenas cotidianas de los Rivera y supongo que será algo que me irá costando cada vez más. No creo que sea necesario para la historia detallar demasiado las actividades de cada uno, me pareció que sería algo aburrido abundar en esas cosas y quedó en un mero resumen de como serían sus mañanas.

A su vez, algo hay que mencionar, para dar el contraste de la aparición de Héctor en sus vidas…

De las 3 historias que vengo escribiendo de Coco, ésta es la que más disfruto. A veces siento que podría conectarla con "Cuantas veces…", pero si lo hicera, tendría que hacer cambios. Esto me pone en un nuevo desafío, porque lo que ocurrió entre Imelda y Héctor para separarlos tendrá que ser distinto a lo que ocurrió en el otro fic (que igual ya tengo esa escena en mente)  
Espero también ustedes estén disfrutando la lectura y como siempre, todo comentario será bien recibido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tormenta 4**

Ikhny Shy

La esperaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar. Nervioso, movía sus rodillas de un lado a otro, mientras intentaba distraerse de la tensión observando por la ventana. La lluvia continuaba castigado el paisaje exterior y Héctor agradecía estar dentro de las paredes de aquel cálido hogar.

Imelda descendió por las escaleras y él prestó especial atención al libro que llevaba abrazado a su pecho. Era cuadrado, de tamaño considerable que parecía tener su tapa forrada en cuero.

-Un álbum… - Murmuró cuando ella llegó a la planta baja y pudo reconocer mejor el objeto.

-Me lo dejó Coco un Día de Muertos. - Le respondió ella con una sonrisa melancólica. -Fue una de las ofrendas más conmovedoras que recibí. -

Imelda se sentó junto a él en el sillón de doble cuerpo y le cedió el grueso álbum. Héctor lo tomó con cuidado, como si fuese un tesoro extraordinario. Lo apoyó sobre sus piernas y acarició la tapa de cuero que tenía grabada una palabra "Recuérdame" Su dedo huesudo delineó las letras que parecían estar escritas para él.

-Siempre me pregunté, si realmente lo dejó para mí. - Le dijo Imelda observando su dedo trazar el recorrido de las letras. -O si ella… esperaba que te lo mostrara a tí… - Héctor levantó la mirada, trató de descifrar la expresión en los ojos de quien fuera su esposa, pero no estaba seguro de lo que se reflejaba en ellos. -Ábrelo. -

Así lo hizo. Apartado la primera hoja de papel sedoso, encontró una fotografía de una niña, su Coco, sosteniendo en alto un zapato.

-Ese es el primer zapato que hice. - Le contó ella, con un tono algo nostálgico. -Lo hice para ella. - Héctor admiró el pequeño objeto que su hija mostraba a cámara con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

Pasó a la siguiente fotografía. Coco ya era una niña más grande, con trenzas largas y llevaba en sus manos libros. Esbozaba una gran sonrisa a la cámara, en sus dientes se notaba que ya se le había caído una de las paletas superiores, dándole un aspecto aún más tierno. Héctor sonrió al verla, tan bella, tan feliz… tan lejana… Su rostro se ensombreció. Imelda pareció notarlo.

-Cuando comenzó a leer… luego no podía parar. Le encantaban las historias folclóricas. Al principio tenía que ayudarla, pero como no disponía de mucho tiempo, comenzó a leer ella sola. Se perdía en los libros por horas… -

-Su diente… - Comentó él, interesado también en la historia que podría haber detrás del faltante.

-Oh… Su primer diente… - Le dijo ella y observó la fotografía suspirando profundamente. -Lo tuvo flojo varios días, tenía que vigilar que no se lo estuviera tocando. Hasta que una tarde, tropezó en el patio y cayó al suelo. Le salía sangre de la boca y se había raspado el mentón, pero estaba mucho más entusiasmada por el diente. Casi tuve que perseguirla para curarle la herida. - Héctor rió, podía imaginar a su inquieta hija con el diente en la mano, corriendo alegremente.

Pasó otra hoja más, Coco ya no era una pequeña, se veía casi adolescente, aún conservaba sus bellas trenzas largas que caían sobre sus hombros. No estaba sola en la fotografía, se veía una habitación algo pequeña, con muchas herramientas. Mirando con atención, Héctor reconocía el cuero y los accesorios para zapatos en una mesa de trabajo detrás de la chica.

-Esos son los inicios de la tienda. - Le contó Imelda, su voz algo distante, perdida en la fotografía. -Cuando pude reunir dinero suficiente, amplié la casa haciendo ese taller. Antes de poder construir eso, trabajaba en la cocina de casa. A veces era difícil trabajar allí. - Él había levantado la mirada para observarla mientras ella le contaba aquello. Examinaba sus facciones, su expresión y encontraba allí a la mujer de la que se había enamorado perdidamente tantos años atrás. La noción de ese sentimiento trajo también un manto de tristeza que lo obligó a bajar la mirada y cambiar de página. De nada servían esas emociones, luego de todo lo sucedido entre ellos en las décadas que compartieron en la Tierra de los Muertos.

-Tengo mucho trabajo en la tienda. - Anunció ella mientras se levantaba de su lugar en el sillón. -Puedes seguir viéndolo, regrésamelo cuando hayas terminado. - Él asintió con la cabeza, sin dirigirle la mirada. -Luego te presentaré correctamente a la familia, así conoces los lazos que los unen a tí. -

-Gracias. - Le dijo sentidamente, pero sin mirarla. -Aprecio mucho esto, Imelda. -

-No es nada. -

Con eso, la matriarca abandonó la sala. Héctor dejó escapar un suspiro cuando los pasos de las botas de ella se dejaron de escuchar cerca. Se echó hacia atrás, apoyando su cráneo en el respando del sillón. Cerró los ojos y se obligó a pensar en algo más positivo. Pero el fantasma de la última discusión con Imelda vagaba en su mente impidiendo que pudiera disfrutar de ese espacio que ella le estaba brindando. No podía simplemente olvidar el dolor que le inflingió ese Día de Muertos, hace menos de una década atrás…

 _El Día de Muertos había llegado y Héctor no se sentía tan creativo como otros años. Los planes parecían acabarse y la desesperación empezaba a dominar sus viejos huesos. Deseaba tanto pasar ese maldito puente y visitar a su hija al menos un rato, unos minutos o segundos siquiera, lo que sea por tal de verla…_

 _Esperanza… eso es todo lo que Héctor tenía esta vez. La fila delante de él era extensa y esperaba que el agotamiento en los empleados le sirviera a su favor para poder engañarlos. Todos los que eran escaneados por el sensor pasaban, veía las luces verdes prenderse delante de él, cada una dándole ánimos y confianza en su plan… iba a llegar… iba a pasar… podría verla… a ella… a Coco…_

 _Cuando fue su turno, la alarma estridente y la enorme cruz roja sobre su cabeza volvieron a destrozar sus ilusiones._

 _-No, no puede ser! - Se quejó en un grito de desesperación._

 _-Lo siento, señor. - Le dijo el empleado con una mueca de lástima. -Su foto no está en ninguna ofrenda. -_

 _No muy en el fondo, Héctor sabía que este año tampoco se habían tomado la molestia de poner su foto. Pero no se cansaba de intentarlo, esperaba que algún día Coco se atreviera a desafiar el mandato familiar y lo pusiera en la ofrenda. Después de todo, a pesar de los años transcurridos, era ella la que seguía manteniéndolo "con vida" a través de sus recuerdos._

 _-Oh, señora Rivera su foto está en la ofrenda de su familia. Que disfrute su visita! - Al escuchar el apellido, Héctor levantó la cabeza impulsivamente y reconoció al esqueleto femenino pasar el puesto de control. El prolijo peinado, el andar erguido y orgulloso, todo era reconocible en ella. Sin meditarlo demasiado corrió hacia el mostrador por donde había pasado, su cuerpo detenido por el molinete._

 _-Imelda! Imelda! Espera!... - La mujer volteó, sus ojos café observándolo con una mezcla de irritación y desagrado._

 _-Héctor… - Había tomado costumbre en decir su nombre de esa forma tan despectiva y desdeñosa._

 _-Imelda, por favor. Tienes que ayudarme. - Le dijo con desesperación. Ella se acercó a la barrera que los separaba, sus ojos intensificando su irritación._

 _-¿Tengo que ayudarte? - Le preguntó meneando sus caderas amenazadoramente mientras se acercaba. -Yo no tengo porqué ayudarte. Ni siquiera debería estar hablando contigo. -_

 _-Por favor, tengo que verla… a Coco… por favor… déjame verla… -_

 _-No tienes derecho a verla. La abandonaste, nos abandonaste! -_

 _-No las abandoné! - Por millonésima vez tenía que repetírselo. El rencor en el interior de quien fuera su esposa era tan intenso que casi parecía palpable. Héctor se sentía más vulnerable que nunca, estaba dispuesto a rogar, suplicar si fuera necesario para poder pasar al menos una vez. -Yo quise volver, pero… -_

 _-Pero moriste… ya me contaste esa historia, un centenar de veces. - Imelda se cruzó de brazos y se giró sobre sus talones para continuar su camino hacia el puente. -No importa lo que te haya pasado. Si no te hubieras ido… si no nos hubieras dejado…. Habrías vivido más… y hubieras podido permanecer en esta familia - Sus palabras parecían desvanecerse mientras ella avanzaba, dejándolo atrás con los deseos de poder seguirlos._

 _-Al menos una vez…. Ayúdame a pasar, al menos por una vez… por favor, Imelda. Te lo suplico. Quiero verla. - Imelda volteó, sus ojos inyectados de furia se fijaron de él. Dando grandes zancadas se acercó a donde estaba y en un susurro cargado de odio le dijo._

 _-Haría todo lo posible, todo lo que tengo a mi alcance para que no te acerques nunca a Coco. No dejaré que dañes más a mi niña, más de lo que la heriste tantas décadas atrás. -_

 _-No… no puedes decrime eso… soy su papá… yo… -_

 _-Nunca te perdonaré las lágrimas que Coco derramó por tí. Nunca te perdonaré la espera incansable de mi hija… -_

 _No era la primera vez que ella le hablaba desde el odio, ni tampoco era la primera vez que lo trataba con desdén. Tal vez la acumulación de sentirse despreciado, o quizás sea el impacto de las palabras, lo que haya sido, terminó por romper en Héctor la entereza que tenía hasta ese momento, sintiéndose abatido se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas y la observó con lágrimas en los ojos, su mirada suplicante por esa oportunidad…_

 _-Si piensas recurrir a la lástima, te advierto que no va a funcionar conmigo. Mi desición está tomada, desde hace décadas. -_

 _-Nunca creí que fueras tan cruel. - Le dijo finalmente, apretando los puños contra el suelo. -Entiendo tu odio, entiendo tu furia… ¿Pero crueldad? - Levantó la mirada, Imelda lo observaba con una mezcla de emociones. -Sabes que estoy destruído, me conoces, puedes verlo… pero estás tan enojada, el odio te consume… y me castigas de la peor manera. ¿Te agrada verme así, verdad? - Su amargura también brotó en forma de ira, nunca se había sentido tan enojado, tan lastimado. Se levantó del suelo trabajosamente, su pierna debilitada por la fragilidad de los recuerdos, doliéndole punzantemente -Ve y disfruta el Día de Muertos, sigue quitándome el derecho de ver a Coco… pero ¿Sabes? - La miró fijamente, con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro, todavía sintiendo la furia recorrer sus huesos. -Si hay algo que no me vas a quitar nunca es el recuerdo que ella lleva de mí. Ahí, no puedes mandar. -_

Después de ese encuentro no se habían vuelto a ver. Él seguía intentando pasar el puente a toda costa, pero ya no se molestaba en fijarse si podía robar una mirada de ella entre el mar de esqueletos que se amontonaban para visitar a sus familiares en el Mundo de los Vivos.

Agradecía la calidez del hogar, el integrarlo a la familia, las anécdotas y el desayuno especial, pero no sería fácil olvidar que fue ella quien provocó su exclusión en la familia Rivera, fue ella quien prohibió que lo recordaran y quien se encargó tan meticulosamente que nunca pudiera volver a ver a Coco…

CONTINUARÁ…

 **AN:** Bueno… admito que me está costando escribir… soy una persona que se obsesiona con facilidad y cuando sucede… básicamente es como si no pudiera pensar en otra cosa. Eso me sucedió en su momento con Coco y ahora con BNHA. Pero quiero ser responsable, quiero terminar lo que inicié y me lo tomo muy en serio. Espero que no se traslade a mi redacción, sería muy doloroso que tanto esfuerzo que hice al comienzo se arruine solo por que me interesa otro fandom.

Así que agradezco enormemente a quienes siguen esperando mis historias, las leen y las comentan! Es muy importante para mí saber que, además de cumplir con mi objetivo de NO abandonar las historias, también estoy manteniendo en buen nivel la redacción y la historia en general.

Así que gracias a quienes me siguen! Será hasta otro capítulo de esta historia!

(No quedan muchos…. Si estos dos esqueletos tercos se sientan a hablar sus diferencias estaría resuelto… el tema es… que lo hagan)


End file.
